Wild Life
by Brady's girl
Summary: After finding out she has more family, Bella Black and Her friend Kim Wilson leave England to live in America. They realise not everybody is normal. Who are these strange men and woman that like to walk around nearly naked, and why does one of them look familiar to the girls? Will they find out the gangs secret or will they fall for the enemy? some bella/edward rated m to be safe


**As I walked through the school I heard my friends calling my name.**

"**Bella there you are we've been looking all over for you" said Jessica. Her blond hair was loose which comes halfway down her back; her skirt just above her knees; a plain white shirt and black high-heel boots. **

"**Sorry I had to wait 20 minutes just for my espresso" I replied.**

**We turned the corner with me at center front Kim on my left, Jess on my right, the triplets Lizzie, Shannon, Emma and Vikki behind us. All of a sudden the boys started whistling and we knew why we was looking hot as always and just on time Edward, my best guy friend, appeared "so guys what's up ?" Edward asked so I replied in a sarcastic mood **

"**Well I didn't get my espresso until 20 minutes after I ordered it but apart from that we are all right"**

"**OK ...so band practice after school we need to get ready for the party" said Edward.**

**I walked into science 15 minutes late but I didn't care; everybody was looking at me so I asked "What are you all looking at?" then everybody looked back at their work. I hate it when people look at me for no reason at all. I walked to my seat and because the lesson was so boring I got my phone out and started to text Kim**

**Text Convo:**

**Bella: OMG Science is so boring and we don't have our usual teacher **

**Kim: unlucky so have I LOL :P**

**Bella: have 2 go. Talk 2 u l8er**

**As I was walking out of lesson for lunch Edward started walking towards me so I pretended not to notice him. **

"**Hey Bella how are you?" asked Edward**

"**I'm good thanks you?" I relied.**

"**Good listen I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?" **

"**Sure I would love to so pick me up at 8:00" **

"**Sure I've got to go see you later" **

**As soon as he walked away I walked into the lunch hall Kim and Jess came running up to me "Where were you we've been waiting for you for ages?" asked Jess **

"**Sorry I'm late but Edward bumped into me and asked me out on a date tonight"**

"**What?" by then we had made our way to the table where all the girls were sitting and of course they had heard about me and Edward.**

_**Skipping to after school**_

**After school we sat around the table and started practicing **

**(VICTORIA JUSTICE - MAKE IT IN AMERICA)**

**Got a one way ticket down a two way street,**

**Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet,**

**I'm just trying to make it in America,**

**Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt,**

**Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert,**

**And I'm dying to make it in America,**

**And I'm singing the words to my favorite song,**

**With the rag top down and my glasses on,**

**And I'm driving straight through America,**

**I wanna taste the sun!**

**Cause baby I'm born to run!**

**I got a feeling that I'm not the only one,**

**I, I wanna show some skin,**

**Yeah baby I need the ocean,**

**And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion,**

**I want to make it in America …**

**Kim and I went back to my house so I could get ready for my date. I have a four story house my bedroom is on the third floor my mum's is on the second with a spare bedroom. On my floor is my bedroom with its own toilet and a walk in closet. On the fourth floor is Kim's room; her bathroom and her closet, her parents are out of town a lot and doesn't trust their ****neighbourhood so they let her stay with me and go on mine and my mum's holidays with us.**** I have a shower and put on a pair of shorts and a plain top, then I meet Kim in the closet "So I picked this dress with these high heels" said Kim as I walked in.**

"**That looks hot good job".**

**At 8:00 the doorbell rang and there was Edward at the door ready to pick me up. "Wow you look good. You ready to go?" he asked.**

"**Yeah I'm ready to go thanks" I replied.**

**Just then my mum came in the door from work. "Mum I'm going out, I'll be back later" I told her.**

"**So where are we going the then?" I asked him **

"**To my favorite restaurant you will love it"**

**We were sitting in the only spare table and he was right I did love it, I also noticed Edward didn't eat a thing whilst we were there. In the middle of the main course he leant over and kissed me "Sorry I just had to do that." he said.**

"**Don't worry I enjoyed it" I said.**

"**Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously.**

"**Sure I would love to" I replied.**

**After the meal he took me to his house to watch a film. His family didn't look anything alike. Emmett was the big over-protective teddy-bear with dark, curly hair; Jasper was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond, whereas Edward is lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. His sisters were opposites. Rosalie was the tall one; she had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. Alice was the short one almost pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. Their father Carlisle, who is a doctor at St Joseph's hospital, is young and has** **outrageous perfection. Then there was Esme, something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair, reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet angular, more rounded than the others. The only things they all had in common are same pale, beautiful features; the pale skin and the honey gold eyes. Emmett and Rosalie are dating; Jasper and Alice are also dating, people think it is strange for these siblings are dating but it is allowed as they are adopted. After talking to his parents and his siblings for a couple of minutes we finally went to his room to watch a film.**

"**I got Transformers, Transformers-Revenge of the fallen, one missed call, 007, Bruno, Borat and Tomb Raider"**

"**One missed call sounds cool" I said **

"**You sure it is scary"**

"**I'm sure"**

**At all the scary bits I hid in Edward's chest. Soon it was finished and I was glad. "I'm going to have nightmares now meanie" I told him.**

"**You wanted to watch it" he replied.**

"**Yeah, true. Shut up" I pouted**

"**Yes Bella. I love you darling"**

"**I love you to" Then he kissed me. We left the Cullen's house a while later so Edward could drop me off at my house. **

**We were half-way to my house when I said "I like you're family they're awesome."**

"**Yeah they are." **

**We was at my house then so I thanked him for the nice night out and kissed him on the lips then got out the car and walked into the house. "Hey mum I'm home I'll be in my room if you need me" I called out. I heard her talking, well yelling down the phone.**

_**4 months later**_

**Kim and I were staying at the Cullen's house for the night as Alice wanted to have a sleepover. Carlisle was still at work, going over paper work for a new nurse, so Esme went and kept him company as he worked. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were out getting food at the grocery store for tonight; whilst Edward, Kim and I stayed at the house and picked out films for us to watch tonight.**

**We decided on You Again; Stick It; Scary Movie 4; Borat and Fast and Furious 5. When Emmett and that got back we ordered pizza for the night so Esme didn't have to come home and cook for us, once the pizza got here we put the first film on and kept on putting the films on until the pile ended, the films were 8 Hours and 25 Minutes long all together so after the films we went to bed. I woke up when I smelt the wonderful smell of chocolate chip pancakes in the air, I followed the smell into the kitchen where I saw Esme behind the stove cooking; the table is filled with pancakes, bacon, sausages, juice, eggs, coffee, tea, fresh fruit. Esme turned around when she heard me come in and smiled at me.**

"**Can you go wake the others up so we can eat for me Bella?" she asked so I did. **

**We all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table; Esme handed us our food as we went passed her. After we ate and helped Esme wash the dishes, we went upstairs and got dressed; we then met up again in the lounge just relaxing until Kim and I had to go home. I was walking past the front door after putting mine and Kim's bags there so we didn't have to go upstairs to get them when somebody knocked on the door. I, being the person I am, opened the door only to be greeted by 8 pale, red eyed people in cloaks' (gross, who wears a cloak now days)**

"**Can I help you?" I asked them politely trying not to be rude.**

**A man in the middle who had black hair stepped forward and replied "Hello my dear I am Aro, are the Cullen's in?"**

"**Yeah they are, one second" I turned around and looked towards the lounge "Edward!" I shouted. Edward came to the door after I shouted for him and led the pale guys to Carlisle study. While Edward was taking the pale ass guys to Carlisle's study I walked through to the lounge where the others was; 20 minutes later Edward came back with Carlisle and the pale guys plus Esme. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife as it was that thick, so I decided to break it by saying "Kim and I better go, my mum will be wondering what's taking us so long." Esme came up to us and hugged us goodbye**

**When I woke up this morning my mum said she had a surprise for me so I just got dressed in my cheer leading uniform because we have I game after school , got my books, homework in my school bag and put my camera, money, my Ipod, spare change of clothes and my phone in my handbag. Kim and I walked out the door after eating breakfast. **

**We got in my car and drove to starbucks to get our daily espresso and it came right before we could even order it "how did you know what I wanted?" I asked them**

"**You always get the same one every day." replied the manager.**

"**OK here's the money see ya tomorrow"**

**Kim and I grasped our drinks and went back in my car and sipped our coffee as I drove to school. I parked in my same space as I do every day and walked into school. **


End file.
